What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Ma suite de la saison 3 (basée sur les spoils que j'ai), mais centrée captainswan.
1. Chapter 1

La porte se claqua et il resta là, gémissant de douleur. Le pauvre capitaine Hook, elle ne l'avait pas raté, mais c'était bien la Emma qu'il connaissait, celle qui l'avait séduit au début. Ca il pouvait l'avouer, malgré son entêtement à tuer Rumplestinskin, pour venger la mort de la première femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, elle l'avait séduit avec cet air mi-ange mi-démon. Car il faut dire du d'une seconde à l'autre elle était passé de la Emma a plaindre le pauvre chaudronnier oublié par Cora à la Emma qui avait vu clair dans son jeu. Et là il s'agit de celle qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Cependant, il n'abandonnerait pas, l'enjeu est trop grand, et la revoir, pouvoir l'approcher à nouveau ? Quel ravissement ! Comment résister à la femme qu'on aime quand elle est si proche. Même ce baiser raté en valait la peine. Mais il devait surtout lui rappeler qui elle est, non pas pour lui, mais pour le bien de tout storybrooke. De toute la communauté qui y vivait, car une menace plane sur ces personnages de conte. Et il était le seul à pouvoir la ramener.  
Il se releva, et alla pour toquer à la porte quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il se cacha dans un angle, pour ne pas se faire voir de la police qui débarquait en trombe.

Il suivit alors d'une oreille le dialogue entre les policiers et Emma :

- Vous nous avez appelé pour tentative d'agression, et d'intrusion.

- Oui, un homme grand, brun, aux yeux bleus, avec une main gantée et vêtu de manière.. étrange. Un grand manteau long noir, style ancien, voire... pirate ? Je ne sais pas je ne sais plus...

- Ça suffira, nous le retrouverons ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous le revoyez, appelez nous, ou envoyez nous un message.

- Merci .

Voilà à quoi il allait être rendu. Il allait devoir éviter la police maintenant. Cela compliquait la tache du capitaine, mais pour le bien de storybrook, des charmings, et pour sauver son propre cœur... Il lui ferait recouvrir la mémoire. Coûte que coûte.

Il s'enfuit des que la police fut parti, réfléchissant. Il allait devoir la jouer plus finement.

* * *

Un an plus tôt dans la forêt enchantée :

-Nous sommes de retour, soupira snow.

En effet, ils étaient bien tous de retour, certains avec plus d'entrain que d'autres. Snow laissa couler une larme sur sa joue que son mari etouffa en la serrant contre lui pour lui assurer son soutien. Ils avaient perdu leur fille assurément pour une longue période, mais probablement pour toujours. Cette idée ne l'enchantait forcément pas. Charmant était plus solide, même si à l'intérieur cela le rongeait atrocement. Neal lui, tenait Belle dans ses bras. Il était de ces personnes confiantes qu'il finirait pas retrouver Emma, mais surtout il savait que Belle avait besoin de plus de courage et de soutien que lui. Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, et se retrouvait donc sans celui-ci dans le monde où l'amour avait atteint leurs deux cœurs solitaires.  
Hook de son côté, restait droit comme un i, mais n'en souffrait pas moins. Il avait perdu l'amour une première fois, cette seconde heureusement n'était pas fatal, et il ferait son possible pour la retrouver et la faire revenir auprès d'eux, pas seulement pour lui, mais pour sa famille, pour Neal aussi. Bien sûr ça le déchirait de devoir abandonner la course vers son cœur, mais que ne ferions-nous pas pour le bien d'un enfant ? Il avait déjà brisé, par amour, la vie familiale de Baelfire... Mais le petit Henry était spéciale. En parlant d'Henry, on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Regina à présent une immense souffrance, mais dans sa longue robe noir d'Evil Queen, elle se posta devant tout le monde :

- Allons au château, il nous faut nous abriter, et reprendre des forces. Beaucoup de choses ont du changer et nous ne sommes pas prêts à les affronter.

- Les ogres rôdent pas loin, oui, il nous faut nous dépêcher, réussit à balbutier après un dernier sanglot notre très cher marie-margarette.

- Alors en route.

Sur ces mots Hook lança la marche d'un pas pressé, murmurant pour lui même que plus vite ils seront arrivés, plus vite ils pourront trouver un moyen de retrouver la sauveuse et la ramener auprès des siens.. et de lui.

Très vite accoururent Aurore et Philippe qui avaient vu leur arrivée, comme s'ils l'attendaient, et les suivirent munis de chariots tirés par des chevaux. En voilà une fine équipe.

* * *

La journée avait débuté étrangement. Même si au départ, tout se passait comme d'habitude, Henry l'aidant à ranger un peu et faire quelques tâches, puis pendant qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte et avait tenté de l'embrasser ! Que penseriez-vous d'un homme, aussi séduisant soit-il, qui sonne à votre porte avant neuf heures, tente de vous embrasser et vous raconte qu'il est un ami et qu'il veut votre aide pour sauver votre famille ? Famille qui est déjà saine et sauve dans l'appartement.  
Cette pensée la turlupinait alors qu'elle était au ès avoir déposé Henry à l'école, elle avait lancé une recherche sur son ordinateur pour tenter de retrouver cet homme mais rien n'y faisait, il était introuvable. Aucun fichier ne semblait parler de cet homme, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant.

- Et bien tu m'as l'air soucieuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Emma sursauta, c'était Jane, l'une de ses collègues les plus proches. Pas forcément une amie, mais quelqu'un avec qui elle aimait tout de même parler de temps à autres. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas lui raconter ce qui s'était produit. La raison ? Inconnue..pour l'instant.

- Non tout va bien, je crois que je n'ai juste pas assez dormi. Je vais aller déjeuner, ça me requinquera.

- Comme tu veux, on déjeune ensemble ?

- Je vais juste prendre un en-cas vite fait puis j'ai un client à voir à domicile. Une autre fois.

Puis elle se leva, enfilant sa veste pour sortir.

Dans la rue Hook l'attendait, il était caché dans une rue adjacente à son lieu de travail, attendant qu'elle tourne dans sa direction pour, d'une main l'attirer dans la ruelle. Il n'oublia pas de lui masquer la bouche pour ne pas alerter le policier qui se trouvait non loin.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal je te le promets. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes.

Quelque chose en elle faisait qu'elle le croyait, son « détecteur de mensonge » comme l'appelait Henry. Elle s'extirpa de ses bras avec vivacité, se retournant pour lui faire face :

- Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas appeler la police.

- Je veux juste parler. Vous parler. C'est important. Vous n'allez pas me croire, j'en suis persuadé, mais votre famille est en danger.

- Ma seule famille est à l'école bien protégée par du personnel compétant donc en effet je ne vous crois pas.

Il tenta un pas d'approche mais elle recula. Il s'arrêta net, sentant une pointe au fond de son cœur. « Ce n'est plus la même, ressaisis-toi. Elle a perdu la mémoire, la Emma de storybrooke n'aurait pas reculé car elle sait qui tu es, mais la Emma face à toi est sur ses garde, mais elle reste Emma. La preuve, elle n'a pas peur, elle te regarde droit dans les yeux.. »

En effet, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux malgré sa voix intérieure qui la poussait à les baisser, mais une force supérieur la maintenait là.

- Je sais que le baiser n'a pas marché, c'était effronté de ma part mais il fallait que j'essaie. Tu es la fille de blanche -neige et du prince charmant. Tu es la sauveuse, celle qui doit ramener la vérité, là où la malédiction a frappé. Tu es allé chercher ton fils à Neverland, avec Evil queen ainsi que ton père, David, et que ta mère Blanche-neige.

Pendant son discours, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait, une main dans le dos, composé le numéro de la police et leur avait envoyé leur situation afin qu'ils arrivent vite.

- Vous êtes fou, c'est la seule raison qui ferait que vous croyiez tant à ce que vous dîtes. Comment croire ces contes de fait autre qu'en étant cinglé ?! Et vous seriez qui alors hein ? Barbe noir ?

Il se redressa légèrement, il sentait qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il tentait sa dernière chance, avant de devoir utiliser son dernier joker.

- Capitain Hook, love.

Le teint de Emma perdit un peu de couleur. Il était fou à ses yeux. Rien de plus, mais quelque chose en elle la poussait à le croire... Même si l'origine de ce quelque chose était inconnu.

Il tendit sa main pour lui donner un rouleau, quand soudain on le tira en arrière pour le menotter, laissant tomber le parchemin par terre, et se faisant entrainer par derrière par des policiers, il lui cria :

- Lis le, lis le parchemin !

- Et si je ne le veux pas ? Et si je ne voulais pas savoir ?

- ...As you wish.

Elle se stoppa net sur ces mots, alors qu'ils lui enfonçaient la tête pour rentrer dans la voiture de police. Elle baissa son regard sur le parchemin le prit en main... et le serra. Devait-elle le lire ?


	2. Chapter 2

Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert. Le parchemin. Elle l'avait gardé, dans la poche. Elle l'avait gardé durant sa journée de travail, elle l'avait gardé alors qu'elle prenait Henry à l'école, elle l'avait gardé durant son dîné devant la télévision avec Henry car on était vendredi et que vendredi c'était soirée film. Elle l'avait gardé alors qu'elle discutait au téléphone avec l'homme qu'elle fréquentait plus ou moins actuellement. Elle l'avait gardé alors même qu'elle allait se coucher. Mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de le toucher dans sa poche, ou de le sortir et de le triturer dans sa main. Comme un vieux jouer, comme un bibelot porte bonheur auquel on tient. Et ce soir, elle était là, au fond de son lit, le touchant machinalement devant ses yeux, sans l'ouvrir. Comme une crainte mêlée à de la curiosité. Son travail était la curiosité, seulement c'est la première fois que la crainte en faisait partie.

Elle trifouilla la petite sangle qui s'ouvrit légèrement et dans un mouvement elle le jeta sur sa pile de vêtement, entre agacement et peur. Mais pourquoi cette peur la prenait elle ? C'était un fou, forcément ! Cet homme qu'elle revoyait chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était un fou ! Il mériterait d'aller dans un asile, mais pourquoi la hantait-il ? Ce quelque chose peut-être, cette ...lueur dans son regard qui faisait qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait et qu'il serait capable de le lui prouver en l'amenant au loin combattre elle ne sait quel dragon, fantôme ou pirate. Pirate, en voilà une folie qui l'amusait. Se prendre pour le capitaine crochet. Quel ironie. Il n'était même pas dotée d'un crochet ! Puis d'après l'histoire, il n'était pas censé se trouver au pays imaginaire avec son monsieur mouche ?  
Rageusement, elle se tourna dans son lit, s'ordonnant de dormir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle tourna, se retourna et encore. Las, elle se leva pour faire du ménage sauf que rien l'inspirait. Elle s'habilla et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc d'à côté. Avant de partir, elle plongea le parchemin dans sa poche. Impossible de quitter ce fichu papier.. Comme le plus d'un aimant attiré vers le moins. Elle s'installa là où elle avait l'habitude de pousser Henry quand ils faisaient de la balançoire. Avec amusement elle se souvint qu'un jour il avait voulu inverser les rôles et, qu'y ayant mis toute sa force, il l'avait projeté en avant, lui écorchant ainsi un peu les coudes et genoux. Ils en avaient bien ri.

Alors elle sortit le papier, l'observant avec anxiété. Et si cela changeait tout ? Et si ce petit bout de papier était la possibilité de retrouver ses parents ? Comment cet hurluberlu pourrait-il connaître ses parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir des souvenirs pareils avec les siens. Même Henry, avec un demi-parent, a eu plus de chance qu'elle.. Il faut alors tenter sa chance.

Comme un pansement, elle l'ouvrit vite, et regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, lachant un son de surprise.

- C'est impossible...

-

L'arrivée au château de blanche neige et du prince charmant n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ils ont du s'affairer à tout nettoyer, remettre les meubles dans un état plus ou moins convenable, organiser les couchettes. Heureusement la magie de Regina aidait beaucoup. Quand un lit était en ruine, un coup de magie et il était à nouveau apte à accueillir pour dormir.

Le soir, hook ne dormait pas, et alla se balader dans les couloirs, espérant trouver un remontant, sa flasque étant vide. Il suivit un couloir, et découvrit une silhouette vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche.

N'est-il pas un peu tard votre majesté pour rêver devant une chambre vide ?

Snow sursauta, et se retourna, lui offrant un faible sourire, avant de replonger les yeux dans la chambre vide :

Cela devait être sa chambre... Elle aurait dû grandir ici.

Hook perdit alors de sa superbe, et ses yeux suivirent ceux de de la reine. Voilà ce qui pouvait relier un pirate à une reine blanche : l'amour. Un amour qui ne tarira pas. Un amour qui ronge, mais avec lequel on fait avec car il n'y a pas d'autres solution. Voilà quatre jours qu'ils étaient séparés, et ces quatre jours il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, comme promis. Et bien même il voudrait arrêter, il lui faudrait quitter le château, reprendre voile vers la mer, et le lobotomiser en lui arrachant le cœur.

Voilà à quoi il était rendu. A la souffrance dûe aux affres de l'amour. Mais qu'était l'amour d'un homme, face à celui d'une mère ayant perdu son enfant ?

D'un geste amical, il serra son épaule pour la réconforter.

On la retrouvera. Quiconque commencera à abandonner, sera une raison de plus pour moi de tout tenter pour la retrouver.

On croirait entendre charmant, sourit-elle.

S'il n'était pas son père, et qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas tant, je me serais senti vexé.

Un léger soupir d'amusement céda à travers les lèvres de Snow, mais elle repartit très vite dans sa contemplation.

Blanche ?

Elle se retourna. Son mari l'appelait. Elle le rejoint, et Charmant la guida vers la chambre non sans lancer un regard d'homme à homme, sans méfiance ni méchanceté, envers Hook.

Le marin s'avança dans la pièce, effleurant les meubles d'une main. « Tout ceci aurait été à elle sans la malédiction. Mais sans elle, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré. Si j'avais pu garder un souvenir d'elle, autre que les sensations des moments passés... »

Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Je dois te laisser un moment d'accord ? Pas de bêtise, tu peux regarder la télévision, et si je reviens trop tard, tu as le droit de commander des pizza, je t'ai mis 20 dollars sur le frigidaire. Mais tu restes ici d'accord ?

Le ton inquiet d'Emma parlant à son fils le dissuadait de contester. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire, mais comme à son habitude elle lui en parlerait une fois fait. Vivre à deux avait ses avantages. La complicité était plus grande.

Elle lui embrassa la tête et sortit assez vite. Depuis ce matin elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour joindre la police afin de faire libérer son « agresseur ». Et elle avait réussi à négocier une sortie pour 14 heures en payant sa caution.

Tout tournait dans son esprit, rien n'allait, rien n'était logique. Comment savait-il ? Comment a-t-il eu ce papier ? Comment... Trop de choses, bien trop.

Il était 14h05, elle était en retard et se dépêchait. Un livre à la main qui avait été abandonné dans le taxi, elle se précipita vers l'entrée alors que Hook sortait par la porte principale du commissariat.

Il descendit les marches et marcha vers elle, même sans son manteau de couleur voyante, il l'aurait reconnu, même au milieu d'une foule abondante il l'aurait reconnu. Les yeux bandés, sourd, il la reconnaîtrait. N'est-ce pas ça l'amour ? On finit toujours pas retrouver ceux qu'on aime.

Elle le menaça avec le parchemin :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Bonjour, je vais très bien merc..

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

La couchette était un peu dur mais quand on a l'habitude de vivre sur un bateau on

Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi et répondez !

Il prit pause une instant, inspirant profondément :

Tout est vrai. Et je m'affaire à essayer de te faire recouvrir la mémoire.. Seulement la tâche n'est pas aisée.

Ah bon tiens c'est bizarre, un être humain qui a du mal à faire confiance ? C'est nouveau

Vous ai-je donné une raison de vous méfier ?

Emma se figea. Encore cette sensation. Celle qui parcours son corps quand il sort ce genre de phrases à la fois claire et ambiguë.. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il en profita pour se rapprocher, rétrécissant la distance entre eux.

Je sais qu'on vous a blessé, je sais que vous avez tenté de fuir un passé douloureux et misérable. Mais je ne veux que ton bien. J'essaie de t'aider, te sauver, et sauver tes parents. Tu es plus qu'Emma Swan, la new yorkaise. Tu es plus que la maman formidable de Henry. Tu es plus que la femme que.. que je connais... tu as un destin.

Elle baissa les yeux, ils étaient douloureux, en fait c'était son cœur qui souffrait. Quelque chose en elle voulait y croire car.. il ne mentait pas. Ou presque.

Plus que la femme que vous quoi ?

Il s'arrêta, interdit. Il n'osait répondre. Ses yeux fouillaient son visage, évitant absolument la source du pêché. Mais elle, elle comprit. Emma scuta ses lèvres, entre envie et inquiétude. Elle était sur ses gardes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève ses yeux vers les siens. Ce bleu, profond, impénétrable.. Auquel pourtant elle semble avoir la clé pour lire. Lire l'intensité d'un sentiment qu'elle avait cru connaître mais qui n'est rien face à la réalité qu'il lui lance à la figure. Une réalité, où elle semble compter pour quelqu'un.  
Hook ne bougea pas, il restait sur l'idée que le premier baiser était l'évidence d'un raté et qu'il faudra qu'elle boive cette fiole qu'il a dans la poche.. jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'avance, et dépose avec légèrement les pétales de la rose qui orne son visage, sur l'antre de ses désirs les plus profonds.

C'est alors, que le feu d'artifice commença.

* * *

Hook se releva et se tourna vers Neal. Ou du moins Baelfire pour lui.

Cela te surprend ? Qui n'aime pas Emma ?

Non sérieusement. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu t'effacerais ?

Hook s'arrêta en observant Neal avec insistance :

Pas égoïsme, je me suis enfuie avec ta mère par amour pour elle. Je ne souhaite pas voir dans les yeux d'Henry, la même lueur qui a animé ton regard quand tu as appris que j'avais été celui qui avait brisé ta famille.

Neal s'approcha du pirate. Celui-ci s'attendait à une remarque acerbe, et préparait déjà une réplique bien tranchée. Seulement les gens peuvent encore surprendre :

- Si elle était toujours amoureuse de mon père, elle serait restée. Le destin a tranché. Nous verrons qui de nous deux elle choisira.


	3. Chapter 3

« Bienvenue à storybrook L'opération cobra peut commencer Je me rappelle Ce que je veux c'est que vous découvriez qui est cet homme Tu peux venir chez nous Vous êtes spéciale Quand je t'ai trouvé tu étais enveloppée dans une couverture et le prenom Emma était brodé dessus avec du fils violet Elle nous a tous sauvé Killian Jones, mais l'ont m'appelle le plus souvent par mon surnom qui est plus amusant..crochet Surtout ne le prenez pas mal mais je trouve que nous formons une bonne équipe Tu l'as amené jusqu'à moi ?! On a plus de haricots et on ne sait même pas dans quel monde ils l'ont emmené ! Je voulais m'assurer que j'en avais encore les moyens On passera par là... Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne penserais pas à vous Swan. »

Un tourbillon avait lieu dans sa tête. Une série d'image comme un film en accéléré dans son esprit, ou comme l'intersecret dans la série Chuck. Un ensemble de ...souvenirs ? Voilà le terme. Et ils s'infiltraient dans son esprit comme si l'on tentait de forcer son esprit. Une barrière qui enveloppait un partie de son subconscient venait de lacher. Un mur à l'intérieur de sa tête avait cédé. Regina, Regina lui avait fourni un nouveau passé, une nouvelle histoire... Tel Graham, elle recula en sursaut, laissant Hook les bras ballants. Le plus dommage avec ce genre de baiser, c'est qu'il n'y en a qu'un sur deux qui ressent l'effet dévastateur de la pulsion amoureuse, de la passion dévorante. Et cette personne est la même depuis son arrivé à New York. Hook. Celui qui n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer. Celui qui n'avait pas cru que ses sentiments entièrement que les sentiments qu'elle aurait pu ressentir avant puissent fonctionner. Celui qui d'abord, pensais que l'attraction aurait diminué avec le temps et la distance. Mais qui s'était trompé en la revoyant devant sa porte comme soudain une lumière au bout d'un long tunnel d'horreur et de souffrance. Certes le premier baiser n'avait pas fonctionné. Cependant celui-ci le contraint à serrer le poing pour cacher sa main tremblante. Car autant elle se souvenait à présent, que lui sentait se raviver près de son cœur noir, une flamme. Ce n'est même plus une flamme à présent, c'est un incendie criminel qui dévastait son intérieur entièrement. L'eau de la planète ne réussirait pas à éteindre cet incandescence. Rien. Seul la douche froide de la mort réussirait à étouffer cette espoir qui naissait. Tink lui avait pourtant dit d'avoir la foi, d'y croire, de croire qu'elle reviendrait grâce à lui en plus. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait toujours cette part qui faisait de lui l'homme bien qu'il était : que Neal serait celui qui la ramènerait. Sinon pourquoi ils l'auraient envoyé lui ?

-C'est toi ? Hook...

-En chair et en os milady.

D'un geste sans le quitter des yeux, elle essuya une légère larme. D'un coup elle venait de prendre un an d'absence. Un an sans personne sauf Henry. Un an qui la laissait tremblante car en désaccord complet avec toute la multitude de souvenirs à présent ancrés dans son esprit. Le geste le plus censé et le plus naturel qui lui vint, fut de s'approcher de son vieil ami, qui automatiquement l'attira dans ses bras. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Imaginez perdre du jour au lendemain une personne qui avait pris une part importante de votre vie, qu'on vous l'enlève violemment même, sans avoir le temps pour des adieux convenables, ou pour des explications plus approfondies sur les derniers événements ? Imaginez qu'on vous arrache votre ami le plus proche, ainsi que votre famille, qui commençait à apparaître sous un jour plus romantique et que vous le retrouviez après une absence prolongée sans nouvelle ? Et qu'en plus, cette personne vous embrasse comme si le temps n'avait rien changé à l'affaire ? Le seul moyen pour ne pas devenir fou est de s'accrocher à cette personne, de la serrer, de plus en plus fort, pour ne plus la lacher. Car elle est la seule qui vous raccroche à la réalité et à un dur moment passé. Cette même personne qui vous fait alors vous sentir plus léger, car on sait qu'elle sent notre parfum comme un trésor. Et que même pour un pirate, le meilleur des trésor, reste l'amour.

* * *

Réunion générale autour de la table du roi. Le plus amusant est que la dernière fois qu'une telle réunion avait eu lieu, c'était pour se protéger de la reine. Hors cette fois-ci, elle était attablée avec eux, tous égaux, tous ayant pour même but de trouver un moyen de retrouver Emma, de la ramener à eux, ainsi qu'Henry, ou de la rejoindre. Le but ? Réunir la famille entière. Le manque se lit dans chaque regard. Henry pour certains, d'autre le duo mère/fils... et pour certains c'est l'amour qui manque. Où plutôt l'être aimé. Charmant parlait. Il parlait surtout de besoin de regrouper, de ravitailler pour se lancer à la recherche de haricots. Un discours de politicien. Un discours de roi. Mais Hook, qu avait préféré rester en retrait car il savait que son ami, n'aurait pas de réelle solution. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui aurait eu une solution cela aurait été Rumplestinskin. Mais il n'était plus. Cette absence, cette douleur, elle s'était installée comme une étincelle douloureuse dans le regarde de Belle. Elle avait perdu l'amour. Hook comprenait en parti ce qui se produisait en elle. Qui l'eut cru qu'il plaindrait un jour l'amour de son pire ennemi. L'amour joue parfois de sales tours.

Las des discours vains, il s'en alla de la salle. Ce n'est pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais il préférait réfléchir de son côté sans tous ces bavardages qu'il trouvait inutiles. Tink l'avait suivi, elle aussi avait préféré rester en retrait.

Il s'accouda à un balcon du château, observant le royaume dévastait qu'il allait falloir remettre sur pied. Enfin, que la reine et le roi eux allaient devoir remettre sur pied. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas Emma pour l'instant lui était indifférent.

-Fais confiance au temps Hook. Je suis persuadé que la solution viendra bientôt.

-Hum, sans haricot, sans chapeau, sans je ne sais quoi, la solution ne tombera pas du ciel de si tôt. Alors que propose-tu ?

-D'attendre, et de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. J'ai perdu mes ailes car j'avais perdu la foi mais tu sais

-Je ne perds pas la foi. Ca jamais.

Sa voix avait été tranchante. Pas dans le sens négatif, mais plutôt déterminé. Même si son timbre de voix donnait l'impression qu'il allait devoir vaincre la mort. Après tout peut-être que pour la retrouver il allait devoir vaincre sa propre mort. Rumplestinskin avait mis des siècles pour retrouver son fils, comment lui, avec pas autant de pouvoir, pourrait-il la retrouver en une vie, même pas entière ?

-Puis cela serait surtout à Baelfire de la retrouver. Je ne suis que le pirate.

-Et un héro.

-Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il est le père d'Henry.

-Cela n'a pas empêché Milah de t'aimer et de s'enfuir avec toi qu'elle ait un fils.

Un faible sourire, triste, apparut sur son visage. Milah. Sa source d'espoir quelques années, sa source de bien-être et d'amour chaque jour durant, sa source de vengeance durant des siècles. Et aujourd'hui ? Un souvenir qu'il chérit car sans elle, il ne serait pas là où il est. Il serait toujours ce pirate, à voguer sur les mers.. où mort, vu qu'il n'aurait jamais retrouvé le pays imaginaire. Le destin a un sacré sens de l'humour. Faire mourir des personnes chères pour en trouver d'autres auxquelles on tient davantage. Et que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Il les perdra à nouveau pour s'attacher encore ?

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée. Les observa un par un. Il s'était lié avec certains plus qu'avec d'autres. Mais la même détermination les liait tous.

Débouchant sa fiole, il prit une gorgée de rhum qu'il avait pris soin de remplir récemment et lui tendit à Tink qui sourit, en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel. Ce maudit pirate ne changera jamais.

-A la foi.

-A la foi.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée sincèrement du retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à penser, puis le retour de la série m'a inspiré !:D Voilà la suite ^^

Hook et Emma étaient attablés chez celle-ci, l'un en face de l'autre. Emma avait les yeux posé sur son verre . Elle tentait de retrouver un brin de logique, un brin de simplicité dans son esprit, et surtout, surtout, elle tentait d'ignorer la raison qui a fait qu'elle ait retrouvé la mémoire grâce à ce second baiser..Oh ça oui, elle s'en doutait, mais n'était-il pas plus facile de nier ?

Ils avaient gardé le silence en arrivant ici, s'étaient installés face à face, même après qu'elle ait prit des verres et les ait servi avec un alcool qui traînait par là. Ils avaient trinqué, mais personne n'avait parlé. Quelque chose de lourd, un non-dit, planait dans la pièce, et il resterait silencieux longtemps. Mais des choses importantes devaient être partagées :

– Tu as dit que ma famille était en danger.. que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'êtes jamais rentrés ?

– C'est plus compliqué... En fait, nous sommes revenus dans la forêt enchantée, mais pas immédiatement.. comme si nous avions fait un détour ou que nous avions perdu la mémoire. En fait, nous avons atteint la forêt enchantée 9 mois après notre départ, et le tien.

– Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Si vous ne vous en rappelez rien..

- Aurore..Nous avons fait le rapprochement quand on a vu son enfant de presque 1 an..

Emma sembla surprise.. Aurore maman était déjà une nouvelle.. mais savoir qu'ils avaient perdu tout ce temps..

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Tout le monde est de retour à storybrooke, seulement Regina et Peter pan étaient des petits joueurs à côté de celle qui nous tourmente.. The wicked witch. Une plaie celle-là, je l'aurais bien embroché de mon crochet si elle n'était pas si puissante.. On pense que c'est elle qui a retardé notre arrivée. Seulement elle est inaccessible et introuvable, à ses sbires sont bien là, mais elle, elle se terre dans un trou..

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais aider, vous êtes tous plus entraînés que moi, la magie c'est votre truc je veux dire, tu as dit que ma famille était en danger..

- C'est le cas swan... Ton père a été touché par un sortilège de cette sorcière... Depuis il … il...

- Il quoi ?

- Il n'est.. plus vraiment le même..

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Henry arriva tout guilleret :

- Hey maman, mon exposé sur pompei a fonctionné à merveille ! Tu devineras jamais qu...Oh salut.

Hook se leva ainsi qu'Emma. Elle avait oublié que le père d'un ami à lui devait ramener Henry, et surtout elle avait oublié l'heure qu'il était. Elle se rapprocha de son fils pour lui embrasser le front. Elle était partagée entre les souvenirs heureux implantés par Regina, et ceux qui étaient réels...Rien de pire comme torture.

Hook de son côté, avait en fin l'occasion de se poser et d'observer le jeune garçon..Il le détaillait, détaillait les traits de sa mère qui peignait ceux du garçon..mais surtout les yeux de Baelfire qui ornaient les pupilles du petit, ainsi que la coloration de ses cheveux et l'effet un peu en bazar qu'ils prenaient. Une pointe de jalousie le prit, mais il se ravisa en disant qu'à l'époque, il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme.

- Henry je te présente Killian. C'est une vieil connaissance qui... me demande un coup de main pour son.. affaire.

Mentir à son fils ? Elle en a horreur, mais comment lui expliquer que le capitaine Crochet avait débarqué chez eux pour les ramener dans une ville dont il n'a aucun souvenir pour résoudre un mystère mystique ? Et sauver ses grand-parents qu'il ne connait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ?

Hook s'approcha et lui tendit sa main :

- Heureux de te revoir Henry.

- Revoir ?

Il lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère qui lui intima d'aller faire ses devoirs s'il veut continuer sa partie sur sa console. Il s'empressa d'y aller, non sans cesser de lancer des regards sceptiques sur la tenue du nouvel arrivant. Hook fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas, mais très vite se reconcentra sur Emma et sortit la fiole de sa poche :

- Si tu veux lui faire recouvrir la mémoire, j'ai cette potion qui

- Non... Je préfère qu'il reste encore heureux un moment... du moins... jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne storybrooke.

On sentait en elle, le regret de ces souvenirs. Ceci blessa crochet, qui avait espéré qu'elle serait heureuse de le revoir, mais se sentit soulager en repensant au baiser qui avait fonctionné. Le non-dit allait devoir être mis sur la table à un moment, mais vu le regard fuyant de la sauveuse, ce moment n'était pas venu.

- Quand parton-nous ?

- Dès que tu seras prêtes , love. Je n'attends que toi.

Elle lui lança se fameux regard sarcastique quand il lance une phrase à double sens, non sans un sourire partagé.

* * *

- Il nous faut trouver un moyen de rentrer à storybrook ! Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée ?

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de charmant, celle-ci il l'avait prononcé il y a de cela quelques jours, mais toujours aucune réponse, ni de lui, ni d'autres. Cependant, quelque chose le taraudait..Comme si une réponse était sous ses yeux. Depuis la veille, il n'avait de cesse de recherche dans ses livres une solution car c'est là où son instinct le guidait. Dans les contes de son enfance et les histoires d'autres royaumes.

Il faisait nuit, quand il fut rejoint par un certain pirate. Celui-ci depuis leur retour n'avait pas réussi à trouver un sommeil reposant, car chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ses pensées le menaient vers elle, encore et toujours. Une vraie torture.

- Si tu continues à éplucher ces livres à longueur de nuits et journées, on ne t'appellera plus charmant mais le rat de bibliothèque ! Et pour avoir vécu sur un bateau toute ma vie, j'ai vu des rats de toutes sortes crois-moi

Charmant sourit faiblement, mais sans entrain. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté depuis leur arrivée, mais on se doutait bien qu'ils étaient animés par le même désir : retrouver Emma.

- Je suis persuadé d'avoir lu une solution dans un de ces livres il y a quelques années, mais impossible de me rappeler lequel.

- Un coup de main ?

David leva un sourcil face à cette proposition, non pas parce que la phrase était comique vue la situation, mais car elle était sincère. Hook se mettre à la lecture ? Il ne l'aurait pas imaginé. Puis David songea à tout ce qu'il ferait pour retrouver Snow, et tout ce qu'il avait fait.. parfois on se raccroche au plus petit espoir, on suit les piste les plus absurdes. Ils s'y mirent donc à deux. Et y passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit.. C'est quand le soleil commença à luire par la petite fenêtre que Hook se leva d'un bon, faisant tomber le livre à la première page d'un chapitre :

- J'ai trouvé

Charmant accourut, ramassa le livre et lut le titre du chapitre : Raiponce.


End file.
